The Dilemma
by Shellyness
Summary: Oh. My. God. I could have sworn I put it down on my desk... DARN IT! In which Sakura and Sasuke are thrown into chaos over a measly writing utensil. Sakura X Sasuke


**All right.  
Some of you are probably hating me right now seeing as there isn't a new chapter up for my other ongoing story. But this idea was on my mind and I wanted to write it down! GOMENASAI!**

**Besides, I'm having a major writing block on it... So... MEH. D**:**  
Some notes: Sakura and Sasuke are around 17 and 18, and Sakura does not refer to Sasuke as Sasuke-kun on a daily basis so the non-presence of the suffix is intentional. Also, it is from Sakura's point of view.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN. SO THAR. --;  
Enjoy!**

**_The Dilemma_**

* * *

"...The _hell_?"

I could have _sworn_ I put it down around here somewhere... I mean, certainly things can't just get up and walk away or disappear, can they? Heh, of course not!

But then... where did my precious pen go?

"Oh, don't give me that look Sasuke. You are helping me whether you like it or not." I huffed, bending down to check under my bed.

He grunted. "Whatever Sakura."

Of course ice _princess_ over there wouldn't lift a finger. Knowing him, he would lazily make his way to my desk, pick up a random piece of paper lying there then state in a nonchalant way that he couldn't find it.

Sure.

AS IF YOU REALLY LOOKED, BAKA.

With blazing eyes I got to my feet and whipped my head in his direction, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. "The LEAST you could do is LOOK WITH ME. Is that so hard?!"

"Actually, it is." Sasuke smirked.

THAT FREAKIN'--! '_Okay get a hold of yourself Sakura, he's just trying to get you mad. Calm down... Breath in, breath out..._'

Well crap, this wasn't working at all. Just looking at Sasuke's smug smirk made my fist want to fly. Sending him another glare, I got down on my hands and knees and started up my search again.

I know, I know. You are probably wondering why I'm going out of my way to look for one measly pen when I could buy another one at the store.

_Psh_, yeah right! This pen is my lucky pen! There is no way I'm going to replace it! Do you know how many tests I've taken with my all mighty pen and have passed with flying colors? This reminds me of the time I took a test in pencil…

Yeah. Didn't do so good on that one. So that just proves my point.

**I must find my pen.**

"Sakura, this is stupid. It's just a pen."

"Shut it! It's my LUCKY pen for your information! NOW HELP ME!" I yelled, thrashing my legs in his direction from under my bed.

_Gawd_ why the hell did he have to be so stubborn?!

I heard a grumble and let a 'victory' smirk appear on my face as muffled footsteps made their way around my humble abode. Climbing out from under my bed (_OW! I HIT MY HEAD!_) and brushing some dust off of my pants, I scurried over to my desk to check behind it.

Come ON, its gotta be somewhere in this place!

"Ugh, it's not in here! Haven't you searched your room at least 10 times?"

No. NO. NOOO. I must not give in to Sasuke's voice. I can hear the underlying 'give-up-you-know-you-want-to' tone! With an agitated hiss I spun towards him (again) but didn't realize my left hand was dangerously close to my lamp.

Oh, and it was turned on. Well this wasn't going to turn out good...

A strangled yell was mixed with a loud crash that reverberated throughout the room and then a hush fell. Nothing moved. Not even birds chirped outside. Sasuke and I had been thrown into darkness.

This is starting to remind me of a horror movie I saw three days ago…

"…Sakura? What the hell just happened?" Sasuke's deep voice sounded dangerously close and seeing as I was still in half-shock it scared the living daylights out of me.

So of course, I screamed loudly.

"_What the hell Sakura_!" I shut up after hearing Sasuke's loud proclamation (in my ear, damn it) and blinked through the darkness in hopes of making out his form. It turns out he really was standing next to me.

Heh, oops…

"What was that for?!"

"You scared me you baka! What did you think I was going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, _not scream_?" I growled and crossed my arms in a pouting fashion.

"Sure. Of course I'm not going to scream when someone magically appears at my side without making ANY noise at all... IN THE DARK..."

"Whatever. Just, are you okay?" I stepped across my room and felt around on the wall for my light switch and managed to flick it on, squinting at how bright it was.

Wow. The light wasn't even off for that long… I suddenly felt a prick of pain go up my arm and looked down, alarmed, at the shallow but long cut going along my hand.

"Oh… well, ow?" Sasuke glanced in my direction after surveying the damage and immediately his eyes narrowed.

"What did you _do_?"

Glaring defiantly, I hid my hand behind my back. Not today, sucker! "I didn't do anything! Unless you count knocking the lamp over."

Duh, of course I didn't split my hand open. Nope!

"Then what is with the blood marks on your shirt?"

"Uh… I used this shirt to… paint?"

Could that get any lamer?! Sasuke rolled his eyes and in three steps was towering over me.

"Let me see it." Sniffing because the pain was becoming worse, I backed away.

"No way, Jose! I'm fine. Seriously, I used this shirt to paint!" There I go with the lame excuses again. I noticed Sasuke take a step forward and that his body was tense… Crap. He's pissed. Oh, oh! Does that mean he _cares_? It's a miracle!

"That is probably the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Now let me see the cut!"

Almost as if he has god-like reflexes, (which he does, I mean we are talking about Sasuke, the almighty Uchiha who thinks he is everything) his hand lashed out and grabbed onto mine, pulling it into view with a steady grip. It was so fast, it actually made me yelp…

How. Embarrassing.

I flinched away from his touch, because _dammit_, it really **hurt.**

"Hold still, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Hai hai, sure you aren't." He glanced up at me with a scalding look which demanded silence. So, like a good little Sakura, I shut up.

"You'll need to bandage this. Luckily it isn't deep." Yeah, tell me something I don't know. "Come on."

"Wait wha--?" Immediately after checking my hand he flung open my door and dragged me into the hallway and to the bathroom that was a ways down to the right.

I just now noticed that he was still hanging onto my hand… well, more like _wrist_, if anything.

"Sasuke I'm not a dog and I can walk you know!"

The jerk just grunted. FOR THE LOVE OF--!

"Sit down." Pft, as if I have a choice in the matter… I sat down on the toilet and clutched my hand, hoping to stop the bleeding by applying pressure. My eyes followed Sasuke's (graceful) movements about my bathroom as he grabbed the necessary supplies for the job.

Wait… what the… How did he know where everything was? OH MY GOD SASUKE STALKS ME. I KNEW IT!

"Sakura I've been in your bathroom before. Many times in fact, mainly because of what you do to yourself." He read my mind… Or maybe it was because of the horrified expression that slapped itself on my face… "Hold still. This is going to hurt."

Gingerly I put my hand out to him and he grasped it firmly yet gently (A/N: Ha... firmly yet gently...) over the sink. Without hesitation he poured a full load of alcohol on the cut.

Let's just say that I jumped, screamed, and managed to slap Sasuke all in the span of five seconds.

"What… the heck!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sasuke… BUT IT WAS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT."

"How was that MY fault!" I grasped my hand back from his and held it possessively against me, glaring at him. Of course he returned it, like, 10x as much, but hey at least I didn't flinch!

"You poured too much at once!"

"Well does it hurt anymore?" I blinked.

Well…

"Uh… no?"

"Good." With a satisfied smirk he took my hand back and wiped off the blood, wrapping it securely in some bandages. I looked at his job well done and grinned.

"Thanks Sasuke, just try to be more gentle!" Che, yeah, in a million years… He grunted and looked away while putting the healing supplies back.

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes with a knowing smile on my face, shoving past him to get to the stairs. Man, I was pretty thirsty...

...

Oh no he _didn't_... The bastard pushed me! I stumbled forward from the last step and almost face-planted into the hallway wall.

Okay... That's **it.**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For shoving me in the bathroom."

"So you have to make me trip down the _fucking_ _stairs_?"

"Language Sakura."

"WHO CARES ABOUT LANGUAGE. GET OVER HERE SO I CAN PUNCH YOUR GODDAMN LIGHTS OUT!"

He smirked. GRR! "As if you could hit, oh, and language _again_." I stared, gaping at him which ended up with me looking like a fish. Oh joy...

"Now _that _was uncalled for and stop with the language thing..." He grunted and walked past me into the kitchen, amusement plastered all over his face. With a sigh followed by a grumble that sounded something like '_freakin' Uchihas_', I shuffled after him seeing as I had nothing better to do... Oh, and I was still thirsty.

With my drink in tow and the ice princess following me, we made our way to the living room and watched TV, occasionally having conversations (Yeah right, what conversations... It was like talking to a freakin' wall...).

For hours.

So, as always when it got late, Sasuke had to go home. I lead him to the front door and opened it, the sounds of chirping crickets and cicadas filling up the silent space around us. As he stepped outside, I smiled widely.

"See ya later, Sasuke_-kun!_" I quickly stood on my tippy-toes and pecked him on the cheek, which earned me a baffled look (plus a cough).

"What was that for?" He sounded uncomfortable. But if anything I could just make out a faint blush on is face...

HA.

"Oh nothing... I just felt like it!" I chirped.

He sent me an annoyed look. "Aa. Well, See ya. Oh, and you might want to put a new bandage on your hand before you go to bed. It will heal faster." That said, he turned on his heel and walked away while raising a hand in a silent goodbye wave.

I closed the door. All alone now... I blinked and suddenly realization hit me.

"...I never found my pen..."

_Shit_.

* * *

_**Owari.**_

**Fluffiness FTW!**

**But Yay, I finished! This idea has been on my mind for awhile, so I'm glad I got it out.  
Review, Kaythxbai. (I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. XD)  
**


End file.
